Mi pasado, presente y futuro: TU
by Hikari Nightroad Ryu
Summary: Debido a una misión a la aldea de la cascada Tenten olvida completamente la existencia de Neji, ¿Qué hará el chico Hyuuga para hacer que lo recuerde?¿Se verán involucrados sus sentimientos?¿Y cómo hará para exteriorizarlos?. NejiTenten


**Este fic será enfocado en la relación NejiTenten, muchas cosas, situaciones y confesiones serán necesarias para poder crear a esta pareja**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío pero el fic si**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**CAPITULO UNO**

"**LA MISIÓN"**

Era un día normal , común y corriente en la aldea escondida entre la hoja, cerca de la plaza principal caminaban tranquilamente Neji y Tenten, el chico en completo silencio mientras que la castaña señalaba y admiraba todo cuanto veía

Ambos contaban con la gloriosa edad de dieciocho años, un año más que el resto de sus compañeros pero daba igual, la paz que mantenía Konoha era realmente agradable, hacía un mes aproximadamente que todo había terminado, tanto la asociación Akatsuki como su deseo de apoderarse de los biijus

Itachi, Deidara y Kisame se encontraban realizando labores comunitarias para poder obtener el perdón completo de la aldea y Sasuke junto a Naruto y Sai se encargaban de vigilarlos constantemente para que no intentasen nada contra la aldea, aún no era creíble del todo el hecho de que no había sido Itachi quien asesinará al clan Uchiha, al menos no por parte de Sasuke, por eso tanto Itachi como Tsunade se habían puesto de acuerdo para que él realizara aquellas acciones y conseguir la confianza de su hermano nuevamente

Neji veía el cielo que mostraba la alegría de los aldeanos, el ajetreo matutino era algo que realmente le molestaba y justamente ahora que no tenía alguna misión de importancia era aún más, talvez la única parte que agradecía era el hecho de estar con Tenten

- Neji mira – la castaña jaló con fuerza al pelinegro que casi se estrella contra la vitrina del local

- Tenten – llamó algo incómodo por la forma en que lo había tratado

- Gomen – dijo la chica mientras sacaba la lengua de manera infantil

- Demo, mira hay una tienda de armas – el chico levanto la vista hasta el cartel y sonrió, algo que compartían ellos era el deleite de comprar armamento nuevo, eso y posiblemente entrenar

Aunque había algo que le llamaba la atención, Lee no se había aparecido en toda la mañana y eso ya era extraño, además tampoco había visto a Gai-sensei, posiblemente andaban en alguna de sus locuras diarias

Entraron al lugar y escogieron las que más les gustaron, las compraron y salieron del lugar para buscar un nuevo lugar que los emocionara, Tenten giro su rostro hacia atrás y pudo ver como una nube de polvo se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia ellos

Neji se paro en seco y giro hacia el mismo lugar donde su compañera veía, dieron cuatro pasos para atrás y frente a ellos freno, un poco y no, un agitado Lee, los observo y los saludo con su típica pose de chico cool, ambos morenos suspiraron cansadamente y esperaron a que el chico cabeza de coco hablara

- Chicos, tenemos una misión – acoto con pasión el chico cejas

- ¿A dónde? – Cuestionó autoritario Neji

- Oh vamos Neji ponle pasion a tu vida, aún eres muy joven para que tu llama de la juventud se extinga – acentuó jovialmente el chico

- Lo repetiré una vez más ¿A dónde? – Cuestionó el pelinegro con los brazos cruzados, Lee hizo un ligero puchero del cual rápidamente se recupero

- Pues a la aldea de la cascada – comentó como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo, la pareja se vio entre ellos y luego a su compañero

- ¿Cuándo nos vamos Lee? – Cuestionó sutilmente la castaña

- Pues dentro de una hora, por eso venía corriendo – y dicho esto desapareció de la misma manera en la que apareció

- Vaya grupo que me vino a tocar – murmuró Neji algo hostigado por la conducta tan anormal de su compañero y sensei, la única que talvez se salvaba del título era Tenten pero aún así cuando estaba con Sakura o Ino era completamente otra

- Es mejor apresurarnos – dio una gran salto y desapareció entre los tejados de las casas y locales dejando a una sola castaña a media calle

- Mínimo un adiós – susurró tristemente Tenten mientras imitaba la acción de su compañero, algunas veces pedía porque se fijara de sus sentimientos pero eso ya era pedir demasiado, el genio Hyuuga muy por aún de haber cambiado sus pensamientos sobre la vida y el destino aún no podía comprender algunas actitudes puesto que según él eso era algo que no tenía importancia

Al cabo de una hora Tenten se dirigía con paso sereno hasta la entrada de Konoha, ahí era donde se encontraría con su equipo, al llegar encontró a Neji, quien permanecía recostado en el tronco de un árbol con los ojos cerrados, él siempre era muy puntual y le molestaba las personas que no cumplían con el horario estipulado

Se sentó a su lado y se quedaron en completo silencio, a lo largo de los años había aprendido a valorar el ambiente que se creaba cuando estaba a su lado, eso la hacía realmente feliz, no importaba si eso significaba no hablarle, en una fracción de segundo su ojo pudo percatarse de una semisonrisa en el rostro de Neji pero cuando volvió a parpadear estaba serio nuevamente

- ¿_Abra sido mi imaginación?_ – Lo medito algunos segundos y supo que ella jamás podría imaginar algo que no hubiese visto antes, por lo que había sido real, tapo ligeramente su boca con su mano y dejo salir una ligera sonrisa

- ¿De qué te ríes? – Pregunto curioso el genio Hyuuga

- De nada en especial – contestó simplemente mientras se levantaba y fijaba su vista en él, las mejillas de Neji adquirieron un suave rojo y acto de reacción giró el rostro para que la castaña no lo notara

Justo en ese momento y como ayuda del cielo llegaron Lee y Gai-sensei

- Bien mis queridos discípulos, ¿Están listos? – Tenten sonrió, ya estaba acostumbrada a su forma de ser, si no fueran como eran entonces estaba segura que sus misiones no serían tan entretenidas

- Bien Gai-sensei, andando – inquirió el joven jounnin, mientras sus otros dos compañeros los seguían en silencio

Algunos minutos después de iniciado el viaje, Neji estaba que reventaba de la desesperación, tenía unas enormes ganas de amarrarlos y tirarlos juntos por un enorme precipicio y no volver a saber de ellos nunca más. Pero se repetía una y mil veces que eso jamás sería posible porque estaba seguro que la mala hierba nunca muere y ellos eran prueba viviente

Tenten pasaba de largo de ellos y apreciaba el paisaje, con tanto tiempo juntos, hacerlo ya no era tan difícil pero estaba segura que Neji estaba con los nervios de punta, aunque cualquiera lo estaría si los escuchara cantar como lo hacían, miro de reojo al pelinegro y se percato de que estaba contando suavemente, posiblemente para controlarse pero cuando llego al diez, se sorprendió

Neji había sacado varios kunais y shurinkens y estaba preparado para lanzárselo, con la agilidad que la caracterizaba, saltó encima del chico Hyuuga y detuvo el ataque; pero dadas las circunstancias terminaron en una posición demasiado comprometedora, sus rostros estaban cerca, demasiado cerca para sus pobres almas y ella había caído justamente sobre él

Lee y Gai-sensei se voltearon para saber el porque del alboroto y sus ojos brillaron enormemente mientras se abrazaban emocionados

- Lee observa, ellos si tienen la flama de su juventud al máximo

- Así es Gai-sensei, vamos Tenten ve por él

- Neji no la dejes escapar

Ante semejantes comentarios ambos chicos se levantaron de golpe y miraron avergonzados para cualquier lado menos entre ellos mismos, el sonrojo en sus mejillas parecía querer aflorar con cada segundo que pasaba

- Vamos Tenten no te eches para atrás ahora – la chica de los chonguitos giro bruscamente hacia su compañero y lo fulmino con la mirada

- Lee, eres hombre muerto – siseó brutalmente antes de comenzar con una gran persecución por todo el lugar, Neji no comprendía aún las palabras de Lee, pero la sensación de que alguien lo veía lo distrajo de sus pensamientos

- A veces Neji, no se tienen que pensar tanto las cosas, solo deja que sucedan – dicho esto el maestro se fue en busca de sus alumnos, aún estaban jóvenes y no podían morir, en especial Lee, él aún no encontraba pareja y tenía un largo camino por delante

Neji se quedo en el mismo lugar meditando las palabras de su maestro, posiblemente tenía razón pero no era tan sencillo como escucharlo, odiaba esos sentimientos pero no podía evitarlos, ¿Por qué simplemente para estos casos le daban la valentía de Naruto?

- Simplemente porque de hacerlo sería estúpido – se auto contestó el pelinegro y reanudo su caminata hasta intentar si bien le iba encontrar al resto del equipo, de lo contrario tendría que seguir el código de un ninja "Nunca abandonar a un camarada en batalla"

Pero dado el caso de que no estaban en batalla decidió irse de largo y llegar a la aldea por su propia cuenta o posiblemente le naciera la idea de buscar a sus compañeros pero eso ya sería mucho pedir, al menos a él

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**No es muy largo pero prometo hacerlo más largo en el siguiente capítulo, para que no se queden con las ganas les voy a decir las parejas: SakuxSasu, NaruHina, ShikaIno, GaaraMatsu, ShinoHanabi, ItachixAlexis (como invitada especial, arigatou Shadow por prestármela) y talvez KakashiKurenai**

**No olviden dejar sus comentarios y sugerencias en los reviews, Matta ne!!!**


End file.
